Toasty
Toasty is an aspiring artist with a rather short fuse, that joins the party after being attacked by his doppelganger Smoky. Originally seen always beside his Waddle Dee pal Pop Tart, he wields his hammer with mighty force. Appearance In Part 1, Toasty has a similar appearance to the king of Dreamland, King Dedede, though with differents. He has blue robes and cap, a blue and dark blue checkerboard pattern on his stomach, and a blue striped scarf (and a star on each pink glove.) In Part 2, Toasty after living a more deserted life, now wears a simple coat with a hood that covers his head, and a larger scarf around his neck. In Part 4, Toasty's changed into a more "survivor" type outfit from managing his time deserted in the canyons, wearing a mask that lights up to show eye expressions, a larger scarf, and different beanie that has a singular wing coming out from the front. Backstory Toasty lived a quiet life originally, just trying to become a great artist. However, one day he found a baby Waddle Dee crawling alongside a hill he was drawing on, and he took in the Waddle Dee and named him Pop Tart. Eventually, after going on a misadventure with his friend UwU and newfound ally Omar, they defeated Toasty's doppelganger Smoky and Pop Tart gain control of his skill. After Part 1 came to an end, Toasty and Pop Tart would then spend the majority of time away from society, usually on a volcano out at sea known as Mt. Toasty, the Royal Guards named after him. After Part 2 ended, Toasty had left himself at the Cursed Canyons, away from any life, as he lived on his own, managing resources and eventually made a new hammer and outfit while recovering from his fight with Pancakes. Abilities Toasty's most well known tool is his iconic, large Hammer. It's very durable and strong, being able to completely demolish most objects and organisms. It has two modes, Magic and Mech. In Magic mode, it can shrink in size to be held in his pocket or increase in size to strike even harder. The other abilities of Magic mode is the ability to slam his hammer down and stop time in the area around him, only allowing him and anyone he allows to act during this time period. In Mech mode, the back of the hammer opens up and can charge up for a stronger, flame added hit, or fire checker-patterned heat seeking missiles at enemies. In Part 1, he combines his powers with Pop Tart's to form a competent team. In Part 4, he's made a new hammer with various new upgrades, like rewinding time, controlling water, throwing out acid-like paint, and finally the deadly Overkill Mode. Part 1 Stats and Attacks Class: Tank Weapon: Hammer (Slams his hammer on an enemy) Gear: Robes *Time Stop: Toasty can briefly stop an enemy from moving a few turns using time stopping magic. *Pop Tart Throw: Toasty throws Pop Tart into the air, who then falls downwards and stabs the enemy. *''(Unlocked at Level 16) Jet Hammer: Toasty’s hammer opens up its jet engine and slams an enemy with it. ('Burn'. damage) *(Unlocked at Level 23) Pop Tart Nuke: Pop Tart creates an explosion underneath an enemy. ('Burn'. damage) *(Unlocked at Level 28) ''Mega Hammer: Toasty’s hammer increases into a ginormous size and he slams it down on all enemies. Quotes *“WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY BABY BOY?” *“Oh cool, we should share our art sometime-” *“Alright there’s a Smoky on the loose we gotta catch his butt.” *“I’ll look around here-- I SEE POP TART!” *“Just shut up for one second.” *“Stop using my bro Ruby as a tool, you idiots!” *“I AM THE FRICKING STRONG” *“YOU’RE GONNA DIE FOR TOUCHING POP TART!!!!” *“WHERE DID HE GO- Wait where am I?” Category:Party Members Category:Kingdom Saviors